The invention relates to phosphorous-containing emulsifiers as polyquaternium compound deposition aids, which enhance and independently impart conditioning properties onto a substrate, more particularly to hair and skin.
Phosphate esters of alkoxylated fatty alcohols, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,628 to Park and U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,134 to Deguchi et al., are described as emulsifiers for oil-in-water emulsions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,915, assigned to Croda, Inc., the assignee of the present application, discloses, inter alia, a mixture of mono- and di-phosphate esters of alkoxylated and nonalkoxylated fatty alcohols. These materials are described as being superior emulsifiers, and may be mixed with other conventional ingredients including, as a detergent, quaternium-26.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,259 discloses, also as an emulsifier, a mixture of mono- and di-alkoxylated phosphate esters of fatty alcohols generally ranging from C8 to C18, alkoxylated with ethylene oxide and propylene oxide. These may be combined with, inter alia, a quaternized guar gum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,494 contains a similar disclosure of a mixture of mono- and di-ethoxylated phosphate esters of various fatty alcohols. These may be mixed with polygalactomannan gum. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,683 describes a mixture of nonfatty alcohol based quaternized phosphate esters and polyquaternium or guar hydroxypropyltrimonium chloride. These materials are all described as being useful in conditioning formulations.
There is no indication in these prior art references that a mixed alkoxylated and nonalkoxylated phosphate esters can be used to aid deposition of polycationic compounds to enhance and independently impact conditioning properties or that any combination of phosphate esters and polycationic compounds can provide particularly beneficial results.